Unforgettable
by TinsleyElric101
Summary: This is a Mimi and Jack story as there aren t enough on this site. I think that they are one of the more fascinating couples and it would be nice if people wrote stories that weren t just about Schuyler and Jack. I have always loved them as a couple. Anyways this is about Jack regretting his decision to leave Mimi.


This is what you wanted your actions have made it clear so this is your reward.

The mantra kept repeating itself in his head like a broken record, a song he couldn`t forget.

The woman was beautiful. Her movements were fluid with a purpose and grace far beyond her years. Tall with long curtains of golden hair that crowned almost obscured green eyes and healthy glowing skin.

It wasn`t the woman`s own beauty that had caught his attention but to whom that beauty reminded him of the beauty that would never again belong to him.

He was still coming to terms with his decision, a decision that he know would have a tragic end, one that he would pay for.

Leaving her had been the hardest most cowardly decision that he had ever done in his long immortal life. His twin, his mirror, reflection, his other half; he had severed his bond with her for Schuyler. Forsaken his true immortal celestial twin for Gabrielle`s daughter, her copy if you will.

Jack knew that he was openly staring at the woman as she crossed the street, he just hoped that she along with any bystanders didn`t.

He wanted to reminiscence a little longer and wallow in his despair.

The effects of the broken bond were starting to take notice, not so much physical but emotional. Jack Force missed his sister while Abaddon missed his mate.

He remembered taking Schuyler`s hand in his when they had decided on a new future and a new destiny.

He hadn`t fully understood what he was giving up.

Though he hadn`t felt it at the time the ache of being away from her was becoming more pronounced. Abaddon the world-breaker was missing Azrael the light-destroyer.

He missed her calm reassurance, and her rational way of thinking.

How had it come to this? How had such passion and pleasure turned into broken promises and shattered dreams. With him ending it and abandoning her while taking another woman, a child really.

The woman was gone out of his sight.

Jack abruptly got up from his table at the café; paid and left. Schuyler would be expecting him back soon and if he was gone too long she would panic. Though he knew this he deliberately took his time returning to the cozy flat they shared.

He wondered about Azrael and how she was coping with the fact that her husband of eternity had left her. He never thought that he would do this to the woman that he would have gladly died for once upon a time.

Back when he had honor and his word was not questioned.

He had pledged his love to her in Heaven and had broken her trust on earth. She was an anomaly, a creature of absolute power and undying loyalty. Sometimes he hated her; he did. She frustrated him with her disregard for others and her blatant dismissal of mortal life.

War had changed her and it was his entire fault, his fault that they were there on his hell called earth instead of paradise their true home.

"Do you blame me?" He had asked her on day out of the blue fearing her answer. Understanding immediately what he meant she kissed him and said "Never my Abaddon, I am yours and you are mine. I made my decision to stand with you and I always will."

They had made passionate love that night and he had never loved her more.

Though a part of him had always hungered for the light, he had only wanted to share it with her. He has wanted to prove that he was good enough for her. So that she wouldn`t think that she had bonded to a creature so far beneath her archangel status.

He had never realized that she was already happy with him and who he was. She didn`t want anyone other than Abaddon of the Dark.

His comparison of the two girls was ongoing. Mimi had innumerable years behind her while Schuyler didn`t. She was a new spirit, and a pure soul. She had not suffered from the dark fall as they had. Hadn`t been there to witness their terrible banishment to this desolate place.

It hadn`t taken long for him to go through every memory and every desire that she had ever had in her; there was a limit to what she had experienced. Schuyler was half human, and Azrael didn`t have a drop of Adam`s blessed blood in her.

Her beauty was intoxicating and as irresistible as her lullaby when she called a soul from its body. Schuyler was beautiful yes of course she was, but in a human more imperfect way. Though he didn`t feel this aching need to be with her, as though it were a sickness when they were apart from each other.

Azrael was omnificent, Schuyler was not.

But he had chosen this so he promised to be a source of light for this child and quell his dark ways for her.

He knew she wouldn`t understand the rage inside him; she would flee at the sight of his anger. So he suppressed the evil in him and kept his mask of benevolence for her.

He had to; he had given up everything and was made a pariah for betraying the woman he loved and breaking his Heavenly oath.

She would never forgive him for this; Death was not the forgiving type. But he had chosen this, had made his path to not be complete.

He would live with the knowledge that he had broken her in the deepest way.

So he would swallow his pride and endure, while ignoring the voice in his head that told him that he had made a grave mistake. He would forever dream of the woman that looked like him, who was half of him, and her haunting green eyes.


End file.
